The Pack
by ChristyK
Summary: The brothers investigate the sightings of a possible demon dog.
1. Chapter 1

The Pack

Another one of my stupidlittle fics. … This one I wrote before the last four episodes of the season aired.

**The Pack**

Dean walked into the motel room and sat down on the bed next to Sam who was lying there watching TV. Sam winced a little when the sudden movement caused him pain. They had gotten back from a hunt just two days before and right now all he wanted to do was rest and heal up. It had been a hard hunt and both he and his brother had the bruises to prove it.

"Damn it Dean take it easy." He said as he slowly sat up and rubbed his sore ribs. He could smell the booze on Dean's breath and knew he had been at a bar. He looked into Dean's smiling face. "What are you so happy about?"

"I found a job."

"What and where?"

"I heard some guys talking about a pack of wild dogs about twenty miles from here. They said they heard the lead dog had glowing red eyes."

"A demon dog?"

"Could be."

"Or it could be someone's imagination."

"That too. But since it's only a few miles from here I say we take a look." Dean walked over to his own bed and pulled out his backpack. He then took out a gun and began loading it with silver bullets, the only thing known to kill a demon dog.

"Dean can't we just rest for a few days. Why must we always be hunting?"

"Because we need to kill as many of those evil son of a bitches out there as we can."

"What is a few days going to hurt?"

"They said this pack has already killed two people in the town. If we sit around licking our wounds more people are going to die."

Dean knew that all Sam had to hear was that someone had been injured or killed by something they could hunt to get him moving. They both knew even if the cops killed the entire pack the demon dog could only be killed by a silver bullet straight through its heart. If the pack was dead the dog would just move onto another area and regroup.

Sam was already up and packing his bag.

**An hour later**

They pulled into the small town of Wilkins, Georgia and parked at the only motel in town. It was late and they decided to wait till morning before attempting to track down the pack. Dean smiled at the night clerk as he pulled out his credit card.

"We'd like a room."

The clerk looked back and forth between the brothers.

"You two boys aren't queer are ya? We don't cater to no queers."

"We're brothers….we're just on a trip."

"Well you better be…. If I find out there's anything going on in that room that shouldn't be…."

"Don't worry there won't be." Sam interrupted him then looked at Dean and shook his head. He couldn't believe people still were so full of prejudice. But it was a small southern town and he knew it took a long time for people to get over their fears of anything different.

"I heard on the radio coming in to Wilkins that there's a pack of wild dogs running loose in the area. What's that all about?" Dean asked as he signed in.

"Yeah, strange thing that is." The man scratched his head. "Seems like this pack of dogs came out of nowhere…. It killed two people just this week."

"Where was it last seen?" Sam asked.

The man looked back and forth between the brothers.

"You two boys aren't planning on going out looking for it are you?"

"No….We just want to know what areas to avoid." Dean said.

"The first attack occurred about a mile east of here, the next one happened just about four blocks from here."

"Four blocks huh?"

"Yep. Some man stopped at the bar down the street and when he left the bar a few hours later the dogs attacked him. He tried to make it to his car but they got him before he could shut the door. Them dogs drug him right out of his car…. Really messed him up.….."

"Yeah I bet." Dean glanced at Sam then back at the man. "Do you know if there was some kind of leader of the pack?"

"Witnesses said there was a big black lab that seemed to stand back and watch the whole thing. Once the man was dead he turned and ran off and the pack followed him. People around here are scared to go out at night…. If you boys are planning on staying here a few days I'd advise you not to go out alone. … You never know where those bastards are hiding."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like the story.

**The Pack**

Chapter two

**Motel Room**

The brothers unpacked their bags then sat on their beds discussing the upcoming hunt.

"If it is a demon dog then there's someone controlling it." Dean said. "So if we kill the person the dog dies with them."

"Maybe someone has a grudge against the town, at least that's how it usually works."

"Well it's too late to look for the pack tonight, but it's not too late to hit the bars, maybe we'll find some answers."

**Grey Fox Inn**

The town was small and there were only two bars in it. The brothers pulled up to the one that seemed to have the most customers.

They walked into the bar and up to the counter. In the mirror behind the bar they could see the bar's patrons turn to look at them.

"Here we go again." Dean whispered to Sam. They were used to going into strange bars and being greeted by hostile stares, especially in a small town where everyone knew each other. But soon the customers turned away and went back to their own business.

"What can I get you boys?" The bartender asked as he gave them a friendly smile.

"We'll each have a beer." Dean spoke for both of them.

"He actually seems friendly." Sam said as the bartender walked away.

"Yeah he does…strange isn't it?" Dean gave a little smile relieved that this town was hopefully going to be a lot friendlier then the last one they had been in.

The bartender returned with their order.

"You boys in town visiting someone?" He asked as he put the beers in front of them.

"Actually we came down here to do a little fishing." Dean told him as he picked up his beer and took a long sip.

"Yeah we heard there are some good fishing holes around here." Sam added as he too took a swig of the beer.

"Yeah we got some really good spots around here….but…you boys hear about the dog attacks?"

Dean glanced over at Sam. This was too good to be true. Usually in a strange town they had to pry information from the people.

"We heard something about them on the radio on the way into town."

"Well you boys better be careful if you go out fishing, especially at night. Them dogs are mean….real mean."

"Anyone know where they came from?" Dean asked.

"Well ….about three months ago we had a tornado come through the south part of town, tore it up real good. A lot of people lost their homes or were killed. We figure those dogs were once family pets that were abandoned and turned wild."

"How many are there?"

"I heard thirteen." The bartender nodded toward a man who was sitting at the end of the bar. "Nate's buddy was the last one killed. He saw the pack run off and he got a rough count."

"Anyone have any idea where they hide out at?"

"Nope. They just seem to appear then run back into the woods and vanish." The bartender said as he walked off to serve another person.

Dean and Sam walked to the end of the bar and sat down next to Nate.

"We're sorry to hear that your buddy was killed but we're in town to do a little fishing and we'd like to avoid these dogs if possible. Could you tell us what happened?" Dean asked as he waved the bartender over to refill Nate's glass.

"Worse thing I ever saw." Nate said as he took a swig of his beer as he remembered. "John had just left the bar and was walking out to his car when they attacked. Them son of a bitches came out of no where. He managed to get his car door open but them bastards pulled him out and …. " Nate looked up at Dean and Sam. "They ripped him to shreds. Ripped his throat clean out. There was nothing anyone could do. The bartender ran out and fired some shots at them but we don't think he hit any."

"Did you notice any dog that seemed to be the leader?" Dean asked.

Nate looked at Dean.

"The leader?"

"Yeah… any dog that seemed to stand back from the pack and watch."

"Well there was a big black lab that didn't seem to participate, kinda stood off to the side and watched."

"Anything unusual about it?"

"What do you mean unusual?... It was just a black lab."

"Nothing strange about it?"

"No, why would there be?"

"Oh…." Dean gave a little laugh. "We heard stories that it had red eyes."

"Red eyes?" The man looked at Dean like he was nuts. "It was just a dog mister… just a mean old lab."

**Later**

Dean and Sam left the bar and walked toward their car.

"Maybe it's just a pack of wild dogs. It's happened before….family dogs form a pack and turn wild after they're abandoned in order to survive. Maybe that's what's happening here." Dean said as he opened the car door and climbed in.

"Yeah but…."

"But what?"

"I don't know….I just have a weird feeling it's more then that." Sam said as he too climbed in the car.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to hang around town for a few days and see if we can spot the pack."

They never saw the red glowing eyes watching them from the alley as they drove out of the parking lot.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Pack **

Chapter three

**The next day**

They ate a light breakfast then drove around town looking for any signs of the dogs. When they didn't see any they headed into the south side of town and were surprised to see that the tornado damage was still evident.

"You'd think they would have cleaned this up by now." Sam said as he looked at the massive damage. They both thought it was odd that no one was guarding the area but the tornado had happened three months earlier and they probably figured all the valuables in the houses had been picked clean so there was no reason to guard them. There still was an old torn yellow caution tape up surrounding the area but some of it had blown away or had been torn down and it was easy to drive into the damaged area.

"You know this would be a perfect place for a pack of dogs to hide." Dean looked over the blocks and blocks of destroyed houses as they drove around. "They could be living in any one of these buildings."

"We might as well get out and take a look around."

They checked their guns to make sure they were fully loaded with silver bullets then got out of their car. It was an eerie feeling standing in a deserted area where once people had lived.

"It'll take us a couple of days to go through all this….why don't we each take an outside area and work our way towards each other." Sam said as they looked around.

"I really don't think we should split up." Dean knew bad things usually happened when they weren't together.

"Dean we each have a gun…We'll never get through all this today if we stick together."

Dean knew his brother was right, it would take twice as long to search the area if they stayed together…but he still didn't like the idea.

"Okay, but if you see anything, or even think you see anything, fire a shot and I'll be right there."

"You do the same."

They both nodded and started to head off in their own direction but after a few steps they both turned and looked at each other.

"Watch your back." They both said in unison.

**Later**

Sam was glad they had split up. It was taking hours to check out all the houses thoroughly and would have taken a lot longer if they had stuck together. He had just come out of one of the houses when he heard a noise coming from another one. He kept his gun in his hand as he walked through the rubble to check it out. The sound seemed to be coming from the basement area and he carefully removed a pile of rubble away from the entrance.

"Anyone down there?" He asked as he cautiously descended the steps into the basement. He kept the gun pointed downward just incase some of the town's kids were playing in the ruins. When no one answered he slowly continued down the steps. Once in the basement he carefully picked his way through the debris trying to locate the source of the noise he had heard. Finally he was pretty certain it was coming from behind a fallen wardrobe closet. He kicked at it then quickly backed up his gun trained on the closet. A cat and two kittens ran out from behind it. Sam gave a little relieved laugh.

"Sorry guys." He said as he turned and headed back upstairs.

He had just left the house when something large hit him from the side knocking the gun out of his hand. When the gun hit the ground it fired and the silence of the day was broken by a loud boom. The force of the blow had pushed him sideways and he tripped over a large pipe lying on the ground. He fell to the ground and hissed in pain as a sharp pain shot through his ankle. But he soon realized that was the least of his problems as he looked up into the snarling face of a large brown dog.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it so far. Sorry I didn't post any new chapters for the last few days but I had a family emergency.

**The Pack**

Chapter four

Dean had heard the shot and immediately began running in Sam's direction.

"Sam! Sammy!" He shouted as he ran up and down the blocks of ruined homes frantically searching for his brother. The gunshot had echoed throughout the area and he wasn't sure where it had originated from.

Finally he stopped in the middle of a block and turned around in a circle not knowing which way to go.

"Damn it Sammy where are you?"

Sam backed away from the dog and moved closer to his gun. But within a few seconds the entire pack had surrounded him.

"Oh boy…" Sam said softly knowing he was in big trouble. "Easy boy…easy…" He kept his voice calm trying not to agitate the dogs. It was then he saw the black lab standing off in the distance watching. The dog took a few steps toward him and it was then he saw the red glowing eyes. Sam knew if he could just reach his gun he could end the whole thing by putting a bullet into the lab. With the demon dog no longer in control the other dogs would more then likely scatter at the sound of a gunshot. He could feel the butt of the gun just within reach. He stretched as far as he could but the dog that had originally attacked him suddenly jumped forward landing on the gun and successfully pushing it further away. "Damn!" Sam swore… he had almost had it. He slowly reached into his side pocket and pulled out a knife which he quickly flipped open. At least it would protect him against some of the dogs but there were too many of them and he knew the knife would offer no protection against the leader, but it was all he had.

Dean continued searching for his brother.

"Sammy!" Why the hell did I let you talk me into separating he thought as he ran up and down the streets? Finally he saw the pack of dogs and his brother lying on the ground near them. But he was too far away to get a clear shot without risking the chance that he might hit his brother.

"Get away from him!" He screamed as he ran up the street waving his arms in an attempt to scare the dogs off.

When the dogs turned to look at Dean Sam made one more attempt to reach his gun. He managed to grab it but just as he did a big Doberman grabbed his arm and bit down hard. Sam cried out in pain and the gun slipped from his grasp.

"Let him alone!" Dean yelled as he fired his gun into the air. He watched as the big lab turned and ran off down the street and as the pack turned as one and followed him. He quickly ran to his brother's side.

"Sam? You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah." He said as he tried to get up but when he put pressure on his injured ankle he winced in pain. "Damn it I twisted my ankle."

Dean helped Sam hop over to a ledge where he could sit then quickly turned his attention to Sam's arm where the dog had bit him.

"Some of these bite marks look pretty deep." He told Sam as he tried to wipe the blood away with his shirt to get a better look. "We're going to have to get you to a hospital and get it looked at."

"Damn it!" Sam looked in the direction that the dogs had run. "I let down my guard for a second and they had me."

"It happens."

"There was this cat and kittens and …." Sam shook his head disgusted with himself for losing focus even for just a second. "I could have had him Dean….I could have taken him down."

"You saw him? You saw the leader?"

"Yeah." Sam looked up at Dean. "It's a demon dog….I saw the red eyes."

"Well at least now we know for sure what we're dealing with." Dean also looked in the direction the dogs had run. "And hopefully where it calls home…..We'll come back and get him after you get checked out at the hospital."

"I don't want to go to the hospital; can't you take care of it?" Sam asked as he looked at his arm. He hated hospitals and knew that every time they had to stop at one they were taking a chance of being recognized by the cops who were frequently hanging around them.

"Sam this bite is deep and his saliva got into your blood, you'll probably need rabies shots. Besides you got to get that ankle looked at anyway in case it might be broken."

"Oh that's just great…" Sam mumbled pissed off that he had allowed himself to get hurt.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Dean helped Sam stand up then put his brother's arm over his shoulder and led him back to the car.

Off in the distance a figure dressed in black stood next to the demon dog and watched them leave. Once they were out of sight it reached down and petted the dog as its eyes glowed red.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Pack

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**The Pack**

Chapter five

**The hospital**

They sat in the waiting room for over three hours before they were finally ushered in to see a doctor. The nurse had Sam sit on the examining table while he waited for the doctor, Dean stood next to him.

"You should have gone back to the motel; you didn't have to wait with me." Sam said to Dean. He knew his brother hated hospitals as much as he did.

"That's okay, there's nothing on TV anyway, I would have been bored." The truth was Dean wouldn't have left his brother even if there was a basketball game on he wanted to watch. Sam was hurt, and he wasn't going to relax until his brother was taken care of.

Finally a pretty dark haired woman entered the small room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Beckett."

"Hi, I'm Sam Miller and this is my brother Dean."

She gave them a friendly smile.

"Okay let's see…." She opened her chart and looked at the notes that were taken by the nurse at the desk. "You were bitten by a dog and also hurt your ankle." She looked at Sam. "Do you know the dog that bit you?"

"No…it was a stray."

She looked at his arm.

"Hmmmm this looks really deep." She walked over to a cabinet and took out an ointment. She then cleaned the wound with soap and water and applied the ointment. "Just to be safe we'll start you on the rabies vaccine." She walked out of the room and returned a short time later with two syringes. She first gave him a shot near the bite area. "This is immune globulin; you'll only need one of these." She then gave him a shot in his upper arm. "And that was the rabies vaccine. You'll need four more of them over a twenty eight day period."

"Owww that burns." Sam said after she had given him the second shot. "I had rabies shots before and they didn't burn like that."

"It's a new vaccine. The burning will stop in a few minutes." She then examined his ankle. "I don't think it's broken but I'll have them take an x-ray just to be sure." She then smiled at the brothers. "Once the x-ray comes back and if there isn't a break, I'll have my nurse wrap it and then you're free to go. But I do want you to come back in seven days for the next shot."

"We might not be around next week. Can my brother get the shots at another hospital?" Dean spoke up. They didn't like to hang around an area too long. Once they took care of the demon dog they'd be moving on.

"Well since you brought him here, I consider him my patient and would prefer to keep an eye on him…just to make sure there are no complications from the bite." When she noticed the looks on their faces she added. "But if you must leave the area I'll give you a note you can show the next doctor who treats him." The doctor wrote a short note explaining what had been done and handed it to Sam. "You take care now….and stay away from stray dogs." She warned.

**Later**

They drove back to the south side of town and drove through the ruins hoping to spot the pack and maybe see which building they might be hanging out in. Dean was hoping to spot the leader and get a shot off hoping to end it before someone else was killed. But after driving around for an hour and not spotting the dogs they decided to head back to the motel. Sam had been quiet throughout most of the drive.

"You okay?" Dean asked glancing over at his brother.

"Yeah…. I just…."

"What?"

"I feel a little funny."

"You're not going to puke are you? If you are I want you out of the car."

"No I'm not going to puke but thank you for your concern." Sam gave his brother a little smile.

"I remember last time you got a tetanus shot you puked all over the side of the car."

"Yeah well just be glad I opened the window in time."

"Yeah and you can be glad there was a car wash in town or you would have been riding in the trunk."

"Sorry but shots and me just don't mix well."

Dean gave a little laugh.

"Yeah I remember when you were a kid….Dad took you in for shots and you puked all over him. It was just like in the Exorcist….it just shot out of your mouth."

"Shots don't affect you do they?"

"Nope." Dean said with pride. "Never did….I remember another time when you…."

Suddenly Sam smacked Dean on the arm.

"Over there!" He pointed to a small single home that sat back off the road. They watched as the pack of dogs came running out of it and ran back into the woods.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Pack**

Chapter six

Dean sped to the house then screeched to a stop in front of it. Sam quickly jumped out of the car then leaned in and looked at Dean.

"Go after the dogs…..I'll take care of this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sam slammed the car door then limped toward the house his gun clasped in his hands.

Dean sped off after the dogs. He had seen the lead dog leave with the pack so he knew Sam shouldn't be in any danger. Now all he had to do was find the pack and put a bullet in the demon dog and this would all be over with.

**The house**

The door was already open so Sam entered the house.

"Anyone here? Anyone hurt?" He yelled as he walked room to room looking for any victims. The place was a complete mess…chairs overturned, pictures off the wall, and bloody dog prints throughout the house. "Anyone here? … I'm here to help you."

He walked into the kitchen where most of the blood seemed to be concentrated. He could see where someone had apparently dragged themselves through the bloody mess and toward the basement door. He took a deep breath and held his gun out in front of him as he slowly opened it. Two bodies lay at the top of the steps covered in blood. Sam winced in sympathy as he knelt down next to them and felt for a pulse. The man was obviously dead his throat had been ripped out, the woman was still alive, but barely. When he touched her, her eyes flew open and he could see the fear in them.

"I'm here to help…. Just take it easy." Sam said as he tried his best to stop the flow of blood from the woman's neck. She opened her mouth to speak but only a whisper came out. "I'm sorry…I can't understand…" Sam said as he leaned down turning his ear toward the woman's mouth.

"My children…." The woman managed to get out before she went limp. Sam put two fingers against her neck hoping to feel a heartbeat, but there wasn't any, she was gone.

Sam quickly got up and started searching the rest of the house for the woman's children praying he'd find them alive. He walked up the steps and into a bedroom.

"Anyone here?" He called out. He searched the room, finding nothing he headed into the other bedroom. "Oh God no…." He said softly when he saw the blood covered beds. He walked over to them then shook his head sadly when he saw two little bodies lying in the space between them. It was obviously they both were dead. The bodies were of two little girls their arms wrapped around each other as if they were trying to protect each other from the attack. Tears filled Sam's eyes as he took in the scene and he swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. It was then he saw a small puppy cowering in the corner of the room. "It's okay….I'm not going to hurt you." Sam said softly as he walked over to it and picked it up. He examined it and was surprised to find the puppy untouched. Everyone else in the house had been butchered but the puppy didn't have a mark on him. He quickly turned and went back down the steps and out the front door just as Dean pulled up.

"The bastards got away." Dean said as he ran up to the porch. "They ran up over a ridge and…." Dean stopped when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"You okay?"

"They killed all of them Dean." Sam said as he stared off into the distance and blinked back tears. "The parents and two little kids." He looked at Dean for a second, but then looked away as tears ran down his face. "All dead."

"We'll call it in." Dean said softly as he looked at his brother's sorrow filled face. "Sam there was nothing we could have done." He said trying to make his brother feel a little better.

Sam nodded, he knew Dean was right, but it still hurt.

"We got to get them Dean….We got to kill that son of a bitch."

"We will Sam, we will."

Dean watched as Sam started limping back to the car. His heart broke for his brother. They had both come across bodies before but Sam always took it harder. It was as if each time they couldn't save someone Sam lost a little of himself. Dean watched his brother climb in the car and shut the door. Sam sat in his seat staring straight ahead as he gently scratched the puppy's chest. Dean shook his head sadly as he headed toward the car, wishing he could somehow take his brother's pain away but knowing there was nothing he could say or do that would. He jumped in and headed toward the motel.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Pack

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**The Pack**

Chapter seven

On the way back to the motel Dean called the cops and gave them the location of the house. He then looked over at Sam.

"Cute puppy." He said as he reached over to scratch its neck.

"I think I'll call her Jesse….after Jessica."

"Whoa wait a minute Sam…we're not keeping her."

"Why not?"

"We just can't. We'll find her a nice home. I'm sure the family has relatives that will take her."

"What if they don't? If no one in town claims her I'm not dropping her off at the pound."

"What are we going to do with a puppy Sam?"

"I don't know….maybe we can train her to go on hunts with us."

"Sam we're not dragging a puppy on our hunts."

"I don't mean now…I mean after she's trained."

"And when do you have time to train a puppy?"

"I'll find time."

"Sam we spend most of the time living out of back woods motels. Most of them don't allow pets."

"We'll find ones that do then….Or if we can't, I'll sneak her in."

"Sam…" Dean started to talk but Sam quickly interrupted him.

"Dean...her owners are dead. I'm not just going to abandon her. If someone claims her fine…but I'm keeping her till then."

"Okay I give up, but she's your dog….you clean up after her."

"I will." Sam said smiling as he scratched the puppy under its chin. "I never had a dog before."

That single statement broke Dean's heart. _You've never had a normal life before_ _either_ he thought to himself as he glanced as his brother. The only life Sam ever knew was hunting, except for the few years he was away at college. He had never had a normal childhood. Dean remembered when Sam was a kid he'd cry when he'd watch TV and someone would have a dog. He used to beg their dad for one but with their lifestyle it was impossible. He secretly hoped no one claimed the dog and Sam could keep it. Having a dog along on their long rides might actually be nice.

**The motel**

Sam stuck the dog under his jacket and smuggled him into the motel room. He then sat on the bed playing with her as Dean walked over and stood next to him.

"If they find out we have a dog in here you're the one that's going to be sleeping out in the car with her not me." Dean said as he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Uncle Dean's just being mean." Sam said to the dog as he tried to teach her to sit. "He'll get over it." He said smiling. "You're such a good girl aren't you?" He said as he petted her but then his smile suddenly disappeared when he remembered the dead family. "Don't you worry girl….I'll take care of you. I won't let Dean take you to the pound." He said as he picked the dog up and held it close to him. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to listen to you baby talk her all night." Dean shouted from the shower.

He expected to hear a smart remark back from Sam but he didn't, instead he heard the bathroom door open and the sound of his brother throwing up in the toilet. He quickly finished his shower then wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of it.

"What's going on?" He asked Sam just as he stood up and flushed the toilet.

"Sorry." Sam said as he walked back into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Dean followed him in.

"What's going on with you?"

"I just feel a little sick, it'll pass."

"You don't think being near that demon dog affected you some how do you?"

"He wasn't that close….Maybe I'm just coming down with something."

"Yeah, maybe." Dean knew his brother hadn't been feeling well about two weeks earlier and thought maybe he was just having a relapse. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll pick up the hunt tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Sam said as he fought a losing battle to keep his eyes open.

Dean smiled as he watched the puppy snuggled up to Sam's chest as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Pack**

Chapter eight

Sam woke up to the smell of coffee and fresh baked doughnuts, but also the smell of hamburgers. He sat up in bed and looked over at Dean who was sitting on the floor playing with the puppy as he fed her hamburgers. Sam gave a little smile as he watched them.

"So Mr. 'she's your dog you take care of her'.

"Don't read anything into this….I'm only feeding her because your lazy ass was still in bed and she was hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sam climbed out of bed and sat in the chair. "Here girl." He called the puppy over to him. "How're you doing Jesse?" He asked as he scratched the top of her head.

Dean got off the floor and walked over to the table where he picked up a coffee and a bag of doughnuts. He handed them to Sam.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

Sam never slept that late, he was usually always the first one up.

"You should have woke me."

"I gave you a break. I figured you weren't feeling well so I decided to let you sleep in." Dean said as he took a sip of his own coffee. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah actually I do." Sam looked over at Dean. "So what's up for today?"

"I figured we'd head back to the ruins and see if we can track the dogs down. I want to end this thing today if we can."

"Okay, let's get it done." Sam said as he stood up and began to get dressed.

"This time we stick together, no one goes off by themselves."

"Fine with me."

**The ruins**

They spent the afternoon driving through the south side ruins hoping to spot the pack. Usually wild dogs called caves or abandoned buildings their home and the brothers were pretty sure the pack had its lair around there somewhere. They would stop ever so often and get out and search one of the houses together leaving the puppy safe in the car. They had searched about a third of the town when it started to get dark. It was too dangerous to search in the dark so they headed back to the motel. On the way back Sam spotted a dog lying alongside the road.

"Dean stop!"

"Why?"

"There's a dog back there."

Dean backed the car up till he was next to the dog.

"It looks like its hurt." Sam said as he started to climb out of the car.

"Careful Sam." Dean said as he too got out of the car. He pulled out his gun and stood next to the car.

The dog whimpered as Sam approached it.

"Easy boy…we're not going to hurt you." He said softly not wanting to upset the dog. He looked over at Dean. "I think he was hit by a car." He said nodding toward some skid marks in the road.

"Careful Sam he could be one of the pack." Dean kept looking around for any signs of the pack, but the sun was going down and it was hard to see into the nearby woods.

There was no way of knowing if this was just an innocent dog that was hit by a car or if the dog was one of the pack, and if it was, was the pack lurking somewhere nearby. It soon became obvious which of the two it was when several large dogs walked out of the woods and stood snarling at the brothers.

The dog Sam had gotten out to help suddenly sprang to its feet and joined the pack.

"Sam back up slowly and get in." Dean kept his gun trained on the dogs; if any of them made a move on his brother it was dead. Off in the woods he could barely make out a pair of red glowing eyes staring at them. He raised his gun and aimed toward the eyes then lowered the gun slightly. He knew he had to hit the dog in its heart to kill it. He also knew if a demon dog was hit anywhere else the wound would heal almost immediately. But in the darkness of the woods it was impossible to see the dog clearly, only its eyes were visible. He was just about to shoot when the pack lunged toward his brother.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Pack**

Chapter nine

Sam dived for the car as Dean took aim at the demon dog and fired. He knew if he killed it its hold over the pack would be gone. Sam fought to pull the door shut with one hand and tried to hold the puppy back with the other. He finally managed to get in the car but not before one of the dogs bit down hard on his bad ankle. He gave a little cry of pain as he pulled the door shut.

"Damn it!" He swore as he looked at the blood running down over his shoe.

Dean jumped in the car and slammed the door shut.

"Did he get you?"

"Yeah." Sam shook his head pissed off at himself for falling for their trap. He put his foot up on his leg then unwrapped his bandaged ankle revealing some deep puncture wounds.

"Well at least the doctor has you started on rabies shots so we don't have to worry about that but you still better get it looked at and cleaned out." Dean said as he checked out the wound.

"It'll be okay. She gave me an antibiotic shot."

"Maybe so but you still need to have it cleaned professionally. Some of those bite marks look pretty deep and any kind of crap could have gotten into them."

"Dean…" Sam started to protest, he wasn't happy at the thought of having to go back to the hospital.

"You're going and that's it, end of story." Dean said as he turned the car around and headed to the hospital.

**The Hospital**

At the hospital they were once more ushered into Dr. Beckett's office.

"Back so soon." She said smiling.

"My brother's accident prone." Dean smiled back at her wondering if he had a chance with her.

The doctor looked at her chart.

"Another dog bite?"

"Yeah another dog bite." Sam had already taken the wrap off his ankle in the car so he sat on the litter and pulled his pant's leg up for her to examine it.

"What's going on with you and these dogs?" She asked as she cleaned the wound.

"Just keep running into the nasty ones I guess."

"You're not after that pack of dogs are you?"

"It's more like they're after us." Dean gave her his most charming smile hoping she'd give him some kind of hint that she was interested in him.

She gave him a little smile but immediately turned her attention back to Sam.

"I'm going to give you another antibiotic shot. Dog bites can be really nasty and I don't want it getting infected."

Sam unbuttoned his shirt then pulled it down slightly so she could get to his shoulder.

The doctor gave him the shot then rewrapped his sprained ankle with a clean bandage. She then stood back and looked at Sam.

"If you feel sick or if the wound starts to turn red I want to see you back here immediately, understood?"

"Yep….thanks." Sam said as he hopped down off the litter glad it was over with.

"Nice seeing you again Dr." Dean said smiling. She glanced at him, gave him a little nod, and left the room.

"I think she likes me." Dean told Sam as they too left the room.

"Likes you?" Sam gave a little laughed. "Can't you ever be within ten feet of a female without hitting on her?"

"We had chemistry don't you think?"

Sam shook his head as he smiled.

"Let's get out of here."

**The car**

Sam smiled when he saw the puppy sitting at the window, its tail wagging when she saw him approach the car.

"Hey Jesse…." He said as he got in. The puppy immediately jumped on his lap. "Miss me girl?" He pulled her up and kissed the top of her head.

Dean looked over and shook his head.

"Why don't you two get a room?"

"Just drive." Sam said as he continued playing with the puppy.

**Later at the motel**

They had stopped on the way back to the motel to buy some puppy food and to pick up some Chinese food for themselves. Sam fed the puppy while Dean lay on the bed eating his food while he watched a basketball game. Once Sam was done with the puppy he took a few bites of his own food. Within seconds he immediately began to feel nauseous.

"Your food taste okay?" He asked Dean wondering if they might have gotten spoiled food.

"Fine. Why?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the game.

"Oh nothing…..I just thought it tasted a little salty." He tried taking another bite but the taste of it made him feel sick. "You sure your food tastes okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah it taste fine Sam, now shut up, the Lakers are about to score." Dean sat up his eyes glued to the set. "Ah come on ref are you blind or what… he was pushed!" He screamed at the TV.

Sam felt like he needed some air so he went out onto the porch and got a soda from the soda machine. While he was out there he tossed his food into the trash container. He started heading back to his room when a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He gave a little gasp of pain as he fell to his knees.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews

**The Pack **

Chapter ten

Sam was just standing up when Dean came out on the porch looking for him. He could tell his brother wasn't feeling well.

"Sick again?" He asked trying his best not to sound too concerned. He knew Sam hated when he babied him.

"A little…. I think maybe I'm allergic to Chinese food."

"You never got sick from Chinese before."

"Well I know they put some kind of stuff in Chinese food and some people have a reaction to it. I heard about it on the news once. Maybe that's what happened."

"Yeah but if you were allergic to it you would have been sick years ago. We're always eating Chinese Sam."

"Well maybe this restaurant adds something that the other ones didn't."

"But you were sick last night too, and we didn't have Chinese."

"So I feel a little sick, it's no big deal." Sam walked back into the motel room with Dean right behind him.

"You only started feeling sick after that dog bit you."

"It's probably just coincidence."

"What if it isn't?"

"Dean the flu's going around. I probably just have a touch of it." When he saw the worried look on Dean's face he added. "Dean I'm fine….really I am."

"Well if you're still sick by tomorrow I'm taking you back to the doctor."

Sam smiled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"Going back to see the doctor."

"Well I think she did have a thing for me…..Didn't you see the way she looked at me?" Dean smiled.

Sam shook his head and gave a little laugh.

"Dean, she looked at you the way she looked at everybody….nothing special…. Besides maybe she's married."

"She didn't have a ring on."

"Maybe they're not allowed to wear jewelry in the examination room."

"Boy you really want to kill all my fun don't you?"

"Not your fun but your fantasy about her. She's not interested Dean."

"And you could tell that?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, she barely looked at you."

"Maybe she's shy."

Sam laughed.

"You're impossible."

Dean grinned.

"Maybe….but I'm handsome."

**The next day**

They stayed in for the rest of the day then early the next morning got up and drove back to the ruins. Sam tried to keep the puppy in the backseat in case they ran into the dogs again and had to get out of the car in a hurry, but she kept jumping into the front seat and onto his lap.

"Sam you got to do something about her." Dean was getting annoyed. The puppy kept getting in the way and taking Sam's mind off of the search.

"Sorry." Sam didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't leave her back at the motel by herself in case she barked or chewed up anything.

"We got to find a home for her Sam…We can't keep dragging her along on a hunt."

"Once she grows up she'll be helpful. She'll be able to smell out things before we even see them."

"Yeah, once she grows up…but that won't be for a year or more."

"I got an idea… Maybe Bobby will keep her till she's older. He's good with dogs, he could train her."

"Sam he's halfway across the country."

"Well then I guess we'll have to look for something to hunt near Bobby's." Sam wasn't about to turn the dog over to the pound.

Dean just shook his head. He wasn't about to spend the next hour arguing with his brother about the dog.

**Later back at the motel**

They had no luck locating the pack so they headed back to the motel. As soon as they walked into the room Sam quickly put the puppy down on the bed then sat down next to it. He tried to hide the pain that shot through his side but he couldn't, it was too sharp. He winced in pain as he doubled over holding his stomach.

Dean hurried to his side.

"Sammy?"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Pack

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**The Pack**

Chapter eleven

"Sammy? What's going on? What's wrong with you?" Dean sat down next to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay." Sam said as he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the pain to subside.

"This isn't any Chinese food allergy Sam….something's obviously wrong."

"It'll pass." Sam knew within minutes he'd feel fine again, at least that was what usually happened.

"Sam…" Dean started to protest.

"I'm fine ….I just need to get a little rest."

"Bullshit! You need to have the doctor check you out."

"I don't need a doctor Dean. I just need to rest." Sam said as he pulled his legs up on the bed and stretched out. "See I feel fine now….I'm just tired."

The puppy crawled up next to him and put its head across Sam's chest.

Dean shook his head. He knew trying to talk Sam into going to the doctors would be next to impossible.

"Okay, but if you're sick tomorrow I'm dragging your ass to the doctor's even if I have to hogtie you and toss you in the trunk."

**The next morning**

Dean woke up the next morning and looked at his watch, it was eight o'clock but you couldn't tell that by looking outside. It was dark and windy out and Dean could tell they were in for a nasty storm. He looked over at Sam who was still asleep. He had heard Sam moan off and on throughout the night and even heard him make numerous trips to the bathroom to throw up. So when the puppy cried to go out he decided to let Sam sleep in and get some rest and took him out himself. Now both Sam and the puppy were peacefully sleeping side by side. Instead of waking his brother he decided to leave him a note saying he was going into town to pick up a few supplies and to stay there till he got back. But he wasn't going to town. If Sam wouldn't go back to the hospital to get checked out he'd go ask a few questions himself, maybe they could give him some answers. Besides, the doctor was hot looking and maybe he could make a pass at her and see how she reacted. He wrote a quick note and stuck it under his brother's cell phone that was lying on the desk between the beds. He then quietly walked toward the door but stepped on a loose floor board which made a soft creak under his weight.

"What's up?" Sam sat up in bed; the noise had awakened him.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going? You're not going after the pack are you?" Sam started to get out of bed. There was no way he was letting Dean go after the pack on his own.

"No…..We're low on supplies and I figured I'd hop into town and pick up some. No reason for you to get up, just get some rest I'll be back in about an hour."

There was no reason not to believe his brother so Sam settled back into bed grateful for the extra hour of sleep.

**The hospital**

Dean went to the hospital and told the nurse on duty that he wanted to talk to Dr. Beckett. He expected to have to wait till she wasn't busy and was surprised when he was immediately ushered into her office. The doctor stood at the window looking out at the approaching storm. She turned around smiling but her smile dropped when she saw Dean standing there.

"Where's your brother?"

"What?" Why was she expecting to see Sam he wondered? The nurse hadn't even mentioned his name when she left him into the doctor's office, but it was as if the doctor had been expecting them, or at least Sam.

"Where's Sam?"

The tone of her voice made Dean take a small step backward.

"Why were you expecting Sam?" Dean asked. The doctor smiled, she knew she had made a mistake by not acting surprised to see him. "I asked you a question. Why were you expecting my brother?"

The door that had been left ajar when Dean had walked into the room suddenly slammed shut and he watched as the doctor's eyes turned demon red.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews. I'm spacing these next few chapters a few days apart because I want to end the story next Friday before I go on vacation for the following week and I didn't want to start adding a new story till I come back….or if I come back. ;-) …. Here's just a little cliffie for the weekend….

**The Pack**

Chapter twelve

"What do you want with my brother?" Dean asked as he looked around the room for anything he could use as a weapon, his own gun he had put in his glove compartment before entering the hospital.

The doctor smiled as she raised her hand and Dean was immediately thrown across the room and pinned to the wall.

"Dean Winchester….always protecting your baby brother." She said mockingly. "So noble."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who is going to take that brother from you, and this time for good." She hesitated before continuing as she took time to enjoy the worry she saw in Dean's eyes. "You killed my friend, the one you called 'yellow eyes'. He was counting on Sammy to lead his army but my money was on Jake." Her expression turned to anger. "And your brother killed him….So now he must die to even the score."

Dean's heart pounded as he listened to her.

"The shot you gave him….that was what was making Sam sick wasn't it?"

"Not exactly…." She smiled as she walked toward him. "The puppy is what's making your brother sick. You see it's not a puppy but an extension of me as is the leader of the pack. The demon dog, as you call it, is how I got you boys to come down here. But being close to the puppy is what's been making your brother sick and being sick was what was suppose to bring him to me." She glared at Dean. "But instead you came." She angrily walked away but then turned back to Dean. "But no worry, your brother is still going to die."

"What do you mean?"

"The shots I've been giving him are slowly killing his soul. He won't go to Heaven…He won't go to Hell." She smiled. "He'll just go…His soul will be gone…just like he never existed."

"You bitch!"

"Yeah I am, aren't I?" She smiled as if she were proud of the fact. "And you're going to help me."

Dean swallowed hard wondering what she had in mind.

"I'll die before I help you." He said glaring at her.

"No, you'll live. …I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer through losing your brother again. Maybe you can sell your soul again for him…..oops…that's right this time there won't be a soul to reenter his body." She smiled. "Such a pity huh?"

"You son of a bitch!"

She walked over and put her hand up to Dean's face.

"The great Winchester brothers….I've heard so much about you." She then ran her hand down Dean's body and across his chest. "I'd love to get to know you better but first things first. We need to get rid of that brother of yours don't we?" She reached in Dean's pocket and took out his cell phone. "Now all we have to do is get your brother to meet me at the ruins. We'll have privacy there and I won't have to worry about anyone interfering."

"If you think I'm calling my brother you're nuts."

"You don't have to."

She reached over and touched Dean's throat then walked over to the window.

"Now let me see." She said as she flipped open the phone and dialed Sam's cell. She smiled as she set the phone on speaker so Dean could listen.

"Yeah." Sam's drowsy voice came over the phone.

Dean heard his brother answer the phone and tried to shout a warning to him but nothing came out, she had taken his ability to speak away.

"Sam…I need help."

Dean was horrified…the doctor was speaking in his voice.

"Where are you? What's the matter?"

Dean could hear the worry in Sam's voice. He tried with all his strength to pull himself away from the wall but he couldn't budge. Tears of frustration filled his eyes as he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"I'm at the ruins….the dogs…they have me trapped and I lost my gun."

"Damn it Dean I told you not to go there without me! Are you hurt?"

"Yeah…I'm bleeding pretty bad."

"Where in the ruins are you?"

"I'm at the big white house on top of the hill. Hurry Sam…I don't know how long I can hold on."

"I'm on my way….Dean?…..Dean?"

Dean's heart broke as he listened to the fear in his brother's voice when he didn't answer him. The doctor flipped the cell phone shut as she walked over to Dean and stood in front of him.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Pack**

Chapter thirteen

"Damn it Dean why didn't you wait for me." Sam said as he picked up his jacket. He then glanced back at the puppy and knew he couldn't just leave it in the motel. He grabbed the puppy then ran out to the parking lot where he quickly hotwired one of the other customer's car. "Hang in there Dean." He said as he sped out of the parking lot and toward the south side of town.

**The hospital**

The doctor stood in front of Dean smiling.

"Poor Sammy….rushing to save his big bro. What a pity he's rushing to his death." The doctor reached up and patted Dean on his face as he glared at her. "Just two more shots and your brother is history….I'll be sure to say goodbye to him from you when I see him." The doctor grabbed her jacket and headed toward the door. "I'll just let you hang around here till I get back…. Try not to get in any trouble. You and I can spend some quality time together when I get back." She laughed as she pulled the door shut and locked it from the outside.

**The south side ruins**

Rain poured down from the sky making it difficult to see as Sam sped toward the tornado damaged part of town. He glanced at the sky as he fought to keep the car from sliding on the wet road. He had never seen it that black before. Was another tornado on the way he wondered? He skidded around a corner causing the puppy to be thrown to the floor.

"Sorry girl." He said glancing down at her. For a second he could have sworn the puppy's eyes flashed red but he figured it was probably just reflecting the red stop light that kept blinking as he drove under it.

What the hell had his brother gotten himself into he wondered? Dean had told him he was going for supplies….why had he gone after the pack instead? A sharp pain shot through him and he squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds.

"Oh God not now!" He knew his brother was depending on him and he couldn't take the time to wait for the pain to subside.

He took the next corner on two wheels as a flooded creek tried to wash the road out from under him. At first he thought he was about to lose control of the car as it bucked beneath him, but he quickly recovered and soon regained control of it.

The car spun sideways as he skidded to a stop in front of what was left of the white house. He checked his gun making sure it was fully loaded with silver bullets then patted his jacket pocket making sure his ever present bottle of holy water was with him. He then got out of the car quickly shutting the door before the puppy could follow him and headed toward the house. He cautiously walked inside the crumbling house just as a flash of jagged lightening and a loud boom of thunder shook the area.

"Dean! Dean where are you?"

**The hospital**

Dean was helpless, he couldn't move and with his voice gone he couldn't even call for help. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the sky turn darker and darker. Was it an omen? Was the darkening sky a warning of what was to come? Was the demon going to win and destroy his brother's soul? Dean didn't really believe in prayer but he prayed now. He prayed for God to intervene and keep his brother safe.

**The white house**

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he kept his gun out in front of him.

When there was no answer he reached in his pocket, pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Dean's number. If Dean couldn't answer at least his cell phone would ring and he could track him down that way. He could hear Dean's ringtone coming from the second floor.

"Dean?" He called out as he slowly climbed the steps.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Pack

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**The Pack**

Chapter fourteen

"Dean!" Sam's heart pounded as he walked up the stairs. Why wasn't his brother answering him? Was he hurt, or even worse… dead? "Dean!" Sam listened as Dean's ringtone got louder and could tell he was close. Or was he? Maybe his brother had dropped the phone… Maybe the pack had chased him and he had dropped the phone while running out of the house. Yeah that was it….Dean had some how gotten out of the house and was safe somewhere. He hadn't seen the Impala when he got there so maybe his brother was already back at the motel waiting for him, or maybe if he was hurt he had driven himself to the hospital. He cautiously headed into the first room he came to, but a noise behind him caused him to spin around. Standing there was Dr. Beckett.

"Dr. Beckett?" Why was she there he wondered as he lowered his gun. "What are you doing here? Did you see my brother?" Sam looked in the room and saw Dean's cell phone lying on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up then looked back at the doctor. "What are you doing here?" He asked her again. "Did Dean call you?" Why would Dean call the doctor? He knew his brother would never intentionally get an innocent person involved in one of their hunts even if he was hurt.

"I'm here to take away your pain."

Sam looked at her confused. Why would she come here instead of the motel? If Dean had called her and told her about his stomach pains she would have told him to bring him to the hospital or she would have come to the motel, not here.

"Did my brother talk to you?"

"He came to see me about you."

"But why did you come here? Did my brother bring you here for some reason?"

"Actually I came on my own."

"Why?" Sam wondered but he didn't have time to question her, right now he had to get her out of there, he needed to find his brother and he could question her later. "There's a pack of wild dogs hanging in these ruins…You shouldn't be here, you need to leave."

"Oh don't worry I will….But first I need to give you another shot."

"Another shot? I thought the rabies shots had to be spaced a few days apart."

"This isn't a rabies shot…This shot is to take away all your pain."

"My pain's not that bad….I think maybe I just pulled a muscle or something….I'll be okay." Sam was getting an uneasy feeling about the doctor and took a few steps backward.

"You need a shot Sam."

"I told you I'm fine….but you need to get out of here before the pack comes back."

"They are back." She said smiling as she looked at something behind Sam.

Sam spun around, the demon dog was standing right behind him snarling, his eyes glowing red. He raised the gun but it was torn from his grasp by an unseen force and flew across the room.

"What the …" He backed up as the dog began walking toward him. "Get out of here." He said over his shoulder to the doctor. He figured if he kept the dog's attention on him she might have time to escape.

Instead the doctor walked around him and over to the dog. She stood next to it as she looked at Sam and smiled.

"Now why would I be scared of my own pet?" She asked as she reached down and petted the dog as her eyes too glowed red.

Realization finally hit Sam but it was too late. He was thrown back against a wall and pinned to it.

"What do you want?" Sam asked as he tried to pry himself away from the wall but he knew it would be impossible and soon gave up trying.

"I want you Sammy…. You killed Jake….and now it's your turn to pay for it."

"Jake?"

"Yes Jake. I was grooming him to lead my army but that died with him."

Sam remembered the yellow eyed demon telling him he was his favorite and that he wanted him to win the battle between the psychics. But Jake had killed him and by doing so became the leader. But then his brother had made the deal to bring him back and in the end he had ended up killing Jake making him now the leader of the so called demon army.

"Killing me won't bring Jake back."

"No it won't, that's true…and unfortunately he doesn't have a brother who would sell his soul to bring him back like you did."

Sam tensed at the mention of his brother. Where was Dean? Had she hurt him?

"Where's my brother?"

"Your brother's dead." It was a lie but she enjoyed the reaction she got. The pain on Sam's face made her smile. "I actually enjoyed ripping his guts out while he screamed for you."

Sam felt like he had been stabbed in his heart with a frozen knife as his eyes welled up with tears. He knew he was going to die and actually welcomed death now that he thought his brother was gone.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Pack**

Chapter fifteen

Sam shut his eyes and waited for whatever she had in store for him. If it was true that Dean was dead he had no reason to live….his whole family would be gone. He could feel the loud claps of thunder shake the building and could see the bright flashes of lightening turn the whole building white with light as the storm raged above him. At one point he thought he almost felt himself slipping off the wall as a particular bright flash of lightening lit the sky. He could swear he saw a flash of fear in the doctor's eyes, but she raised her hand and he was immediately pinned again. She walked toward him smiling as she took out a syringe.

"This won't hurt a bit." She said as she ripped open his shirt then exposed his shoulder and plunged the needle in. She smiled at him as she emptied the contents into his body.

He winced in pain as he felt the hot liquid spread throughout his body.

"Feel the rush?" She laughed as she tossed the syringe on the floor. "One more shot and your soul will be gone forever." She smiled at him as she took out the last syringe. "I really wanted to spread this out a little, I wanted to enjoy watching you suffer slowly, but your brother ruined that by showing up alone at the hospital. So I guess today will end up being the last day of your life Sammy….or I should say of your total existence."

"What do you mean?"

"This next shot will completely obliterate your soul. Poor Sammy…. Your brother is going to hell for you …and for what? You'll be gone, body and soul. I'd say he made a very bad deal wouldn't you? You won't be in Heaven or Hell … You just won't be." She smiled as she put the syringe down on a nearby table and took out a thin knife. "But even though I have to end this today… who says I can't enjoy myself a little first."

She pressed the knife into Sam's stomach and waited till his skin popped from the pressure, then drew the knife slowly up his chest making a shallow cut. Sam stared straight ahead trying not to show the pain she was causing him. When he didn't cry out she became angry and with the next slice pushed a little harder.

"I'd like nothing better then to gut you like a pig." She said as she drew the knife once more up his chest. By now his chest was covered in blood. "Gotta be careful not to kill you though or you'll die with your soul still intact and we can't have that now can we?"

She ran her finger down his chest as he tried in vain to pull away from her…. She then ran her tongue from his stomach to his neck licking the blood from his body.

"You taste wonderful." She purred. "Too bad you have to die. I could have enjoyed playing with you." She took her hands and ran them over Sam's blood smeared chest then licked her fingers one by one. "You Winchesters are good looking, I got to admit it." She leaned close. "And you both have beautiful eyes." She held the knife at Sam's eye. "I think maybe I'll keep them as a souvenir."

Sam braced himself as he waited for the unimaginable pain he knew was coming. He knew he was going to die and just wished she'd get it over with instead of toying with him.

"You're not even going to beg me to stop?" She asked as she put the knife at the corner of his eye and pressed a little opening a tiny gash on his lower eyelid. "Come on Sammy it really turns me on to hear a man beg."

Sam looked right into her eyes determined not to give her the pleasure of hearing him beg for mercy.

"Come on Sammy beg me to stop." She leaned in close and put her lips next to his. "Or better yet …tell me you love me." She pushed the knife in a little more and blood ran down from the corner of his eye. "Tell me you love me Sam…I want to hear it right before I pluck your eyes out."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Pack

Thanks for the reviews throughout the story. This is the last chapter….as usual, I hope it doesn't suck too badly. I'm going on vacation next week and will be back on the following Tuesday. I'll give you a little break from my stupid stories till then……But I already have another one written and will post it when I get back. If you decide to read it I hope you'll like it.

**The Pack**

Chapter sixteen

"Go to Hell." Sam said softly.

"That's not nice Sammy." She leaned down and put her lips on his.

Sam fought to keep his lips shut but he could feel her tongue trying to pry them apart. He did the only thing he could; he bit down on her tongue.

"You bastard!" She screamed at him as she pulled away. She slapped him hard then grabbed the syringe from the table. "I'm tired of playing nice with you Sammy. Goodbye." She brought the needle down toward his neck.

"Get away from him you bitch!" A voice boomed from behind the doctor.

"Dean!" Sam called out to his brother who he could see standing in the doorway.

Dean hesitated for a brief second. He knew if he fired the Colt the bullet might go through the doctor and hit Sam, but he had no choice. If the demon had time to react she could pin him against the wall then they both would be helpless.

The shot hit the demon in the shoulder blade causing her to spin around and look at him. She hissed at him as she started to raise her arm.

"Go back to Hell you bitch!" He fired again and the bullet went straight through her heart.

He watched as her body collapsed to the ground and as the black demon smoke came out of her mouth then fell to the floor as it solidified. The mass then broke into pieces which melted into the floor. The black lab that had stood guard also collapsed and its entire body broke into black crystals which also melted into the floor. As soon as the demon was dead Sam was released from the wall and slid to the floor.

"Sammy!" Dean ran over to his brother and pulled him into his arms.

"She told me you were dead." Sam said looking up into his brother's face.

"She was wrong." Dean gave his brother a little smile as he checked out his wounds. "She really did a number on you Sam." Sam's body was covered in blood but none of the wounds appeared to be too serious. Dean knew he would be able to patch his brother up himself but what about the shots? Had she given him any?"

"How did you get here? How did you find me?" Sam asked as he pulled himself up to a sitting position and leaned against the wall.

"I went to the hospital to ask her what might be causing the pain you were having and I found out she was a demon. She pinned me to the wall and then used my voice to lure you to this house."

"How did you get away?"

"I'm not really sure. There was this loud clap of thunder and the brightest flash of lightening I ever saw, then the lights went out in the hospital for a second and I was free."

"You don't think…." Sam pointed toward the sky.

"God? I really don't know Sammy I'm not sure what to think." He then saw the full syringe lying on the floor. "Sam, did she give you any shots?"

"Yeah, just one though….You got here before she had time to give me the other."

"Thank God." Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "How do you feel?"

"Better, now that you're here." Sam smiled.

"Well you look like hell." Dean felt a tinge of sorrow in his heart as he looked at Sam's bloody body, and for a moment he wished his brother was still safe back in college. But college was in his past now and he doubted his brother would ever be able to return to a normal life again. "I think we better get you checked out; we don't know what was in that shot she gave you."

"Dean I feel fine now that she's gone, and we can't have the hospital run blood tests on something they probably never saw before."

Dean knew his brother was right. They couldn't afford to be questioned by the hospital when they saw the lab results. They were both wanted by the law and if the police were at the hospital for any reason and recognized them they'd be in trouble. But what if Sam got sick from what ever she injected him with? Maybe they had better go to the hospital anyway and take their chances, he wasn't about to let anything happen to his brother.

Sam knew what Dean was thinking.

"Dean I'll be fine once I get cleaned up." When he saw Dean wasn't convinced he added. "I promise….if I feel sick or have any pain you'll be the first to know." Sam then thought of the puppy he had left in the stolen car. "I left the puppy in the car; we better get out to her, she's probably scared of the storm." Sam started to stand up and Dean quickly stood up next to him incase he was uneasy on his feet.

"Sam…the puppy you found was part of her. It was the puppy that was making you sick….."

"What?"

Dean could tell Sam didn't want to believe it.

"She left you find the puppy … it was the puppy that was making you sick. I think she thought if you kept getting sick you'd come to the hospital and then she'd have you. But I came instead…guess I put a little glitch in her plans."

Sam looked down at the body of the doctor and Dean could tell he was upset that once more someone had to die in order for them to destroy a demon.

"I had to do it Sam, I had no choice….If I didn't do it she would have pinned me to the wall and we both would have died."

"I know…I know you had no choice." Sam looked over at Dean. "I don't blame you….It's just that, the more we do this, the more innocent people seem to die."

"I don't like it anymore then you do Sam but we can't let them win. We got to destroy as many of these evil son of a bitches that we can, and as soon as we can."

Dean looked at Sam and Sam could see a flash of sadness and worry in his brother's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sam knew something was bothering his brother.

"Nothing." Dean started for the door.

"Dean what is it?"

"It's nothing Sam."

"Damn it Dean I can tell you're worried about something, what is it?"

"I was just thinking about something…no big deal."

"About what?" Sam wasn't about to let it ride.

"About…." Dean hesitated.

"Dean…"

"I was just wondering… who was going to look after you once I'm gone."

Sam swallowed hard, _his brother always worried about him instead of himself_.

"You're not going anywhere Dean. I'm getting you out of this deal."

"Sure." Dean gave Sam a small smile as he headed toward the door.

"I am Dean." Sam said more to convince himself then Dean, the truth was he had no idea how to save his brother.

Once outside Sam walked over to the car he had stolen. All that remained inside where the puppy had been were black crystals that were quickly dissolving.

Dean saw the sad look on Sam's face.

"The puppy wasn't real Sam …..it was part of her."

"I know….but I really wanted her….She made me feel almost like a normal person …."

"I'm sorry Sam." Dean meant it….he was sorry his brother couldn't lead a normal life. "But hey…." He smiled trying to cheer his brother up. "You still got me."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Sam looked at Dean, his eyes glistening.

Dean's heart broke when he looked into his brother's sad, scared eyes and knew he was the reason for it.

"Hey remember, you're getting me out of this deal right? I'm going to be around for a long time." He hoped that was true, for his sake as well as his brother's.

When Dean saw his brother didn't seem convinced he quickly changed the subject.

"I say we better head on out of here. We're standing next to a stolen car and you look like you went a few rounds with a tiger. If a cop sees us we'll be answering questions for weeks.

"What about the car?"

"Don't worry, they'll find it. … We'll head back to our motel and I'll grab our gear while you take a quick shower and wash that blood off…. Then I'll check out those cuts and see if they need stitches."

Sam gave a little laugh as he shook his head then looked at Dean.

"We do live strange lives don't we?"

"Yeah I guess we do." Dean patted Sam on the back as they headed for his car.

They both got in the Impala and with once last glance back at the white house they headed back to the motel.

The End


End file.
